


Typical night out

by Phillipe363



Category: Death Wish (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: A usual night out for one Paul Kersey cleaning up Chicago's deadly streets





	Typical night out

**Hey guys**

**So, this is the first story for well a category that doesn't really exist.**

**Anyway, after seeing for Bruce Willis's new Death Wish trailer for the film that is now coming out in 2018 and enjoying the first few original films done with Charles Bronson which began back in the 1970's, I got plot bunnies that started running around.**

**I decided to write this little short story up to do something with my them.**

**Obviously, I don't own Death Wish or any of it's related properties otherwise we would be getting that film sooner.**

**Here we go**

* * *

Apartment in Chicago

Paul Kersey is a bald man around six foot tall with a medium size build while dressed in a gray hoodie and blue jeans with boots. Paul finishes cleaning the parts to his handgun with thinking over his reasons for doing this. Is due to Lucy, his wife being murdered and Jordan, his daughter hospitalized because of her injures by some men breaking into their house.

A house that despite still owning he hardly goes to much since he usually uses this apartment when going to be going out on the streets. Slowly the news about his vigilante activities is beginning to get spread around, especially given the men who destroyed his family he hunted down and killed.

There are times where Paul wonders how his life ended up here, once a surgeon who took an oath to save every life he could and never take one. While still working at the hospital now he spends his nights and sometimes days as a killer vigilante trying to clean up the streets of Chicago. A vigilante called The Grim Reaper by some news media, the police and other people.

Pushing those thoughts aside Paul slips the handgun into the holster at the back of his pants with standing up. Flipping his hood up Paul heads out of the apartment.

* * *

Later on, the streets

Paul standing by a street lamp looks out to see three men breaking into a van. Which Paul knows these men have been responsible for car jackings, muggings and plenty of murders during those crimes. Information he acquired from treating their victims at the hospital, the ones lucky enough to live that is.

Of course, this little gang is just one more in a long list of ones never going to be stopped due to an overworked Chicago police department and government politics not giving them much support.

Causally walking towards the van with approaching the men and before they have chance to react Paul pulls out his gun. Firing off a few rounds to hit the first man in his chest sending the criminal down to the ground, and as the second man goes to draw his weapon only to get a bullet through his head spraying blood from the back of his head.

The third man pulls out a sub machine gun with beginning to fire at Paul who ducks behind a car. As the bullets hit the other side of the car Paul waits until the firing stops as bits of metal and shards of glass go fly by him. Remaining crouched Paul keeps his breathing steady knowing that it will soon be over then as soon as the gun fire stops, The Grim Reaper makes his move.

Standing up Paul quickly turns around with firing off into the man's chest sending the car jacker, who managed to put in a fresh magazine of ammo, crashing to the ground. Noticing his weapon within reaching distance the man tries to reach it, only to late as Paul is already standing over him.

Leveling up the sites Paul pulls the trigger sending another round into the man's heart killing him almost instantly.

Turning around Paul holsters the weapon with intending to get out of here before somebody calls the police. Of course, Paul knows for him his night is just beginning given there is more crimes needing to be stopped and innocent people needing to be recused.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this**

**Until next time**


End file.
